The Divide
by akatsukigirl40
Summary: AU OC you just gotta read it. i don't know how to summarize this story. just read it and you won't be disappointed. it's main characters are OC'S though.
1. The Attack

Chapter 1

The year is 2015.

And, thanks to the discovery

of magic, the world is at peace.

The peace is kept by 4 women.

These 4 women reign supreme because they have the

highest magic status in the world.

Each one is the strongest of her element: Earth, air,

Fire, water.

But, with every good thing,

There must be one bad.

Deep in the underground,

Hide the dark magics.

The Darks are a rebel group

Bent on making things just the

Way they were

Before peace.

But now, I believe it's time to meet

These 4 women…….

()

In the middle of the city Lorix, in the highest building, the high council meet with they're rulers.

"We MUST destroy them! The Dark's are nothing but parasites needing to be exterminated! Must we wait until they knock upon the temple doors?!" The head elder called to the other 19 members of the council. Some nodded their heads in agreement.

"War is NOT the way!" A fiery voice snapped. All heads turned toward the balcony where the 4 leaders sat. A woman in a gold, scarlet, and black Greek-like dress stood with her hands on the ledge, glaring at them all.

"If you have forgotten, one of your leaders was once a dark. Heed what you say before it spills from your lips. Also, keep in mind; this is a golden age of peace. We will first try reasoning, as accustomed with rebels." She stated. Her brown eyes flickered to her ebony-haired best friend beside her. She became anxious when she noticed light blue highlights bleeding into her hair.

"That is all for today; meeting adjourned." She declared hastily.

As the council stood, and the 4 departed, the brunette ran to catch up to her friend in blue. (A/N: if you haven't figured out these 2's elements yet, I laugh at you maniacally.)

"Bella, wait up. Don't mind him, he's always been an ass. Are you ok?" She asked. Bella glanced at her and growled.

"Thanks, Elizabeth. I think if you hadn't said something, his head was going into the ground." Bella said darkly.

Elizabeth laughed, causing the red streaks in her hair to shine.

"I know. Honestly, I've wanted to do that myself a few times. Well, how about this: you and I go to the archives and catch up on our 'project'; you in?" Elizabeth suggested.

Bella looked at her and rolled her eyes; some things never change, even if you rule the world…..

"Fine…. Let's go." She relented. Elizabeth reverted back into a 10 yr-old for a second and squealed, then took off toward the stairs leading to the archives.

--

4 HOURS LATER

The Archives was basically a giant library full of all the ancient texts' recovered from an old ancient library discovered buried in Egypt previous years ago. At this moment, Bella stood by the bookshelves while Elizabeth lounged in an armchair surrounded by books.

"Hey, Bella."

"Yeah?"

"On a totally random note, you saw the last episode of 'Naruto', right?" Elizabeth asked looking up from her book. Bella looked at her with a "WTF?!" look, and then sighed.

"Actually, yes, I did. Madara finally has ultimate control, minus lightning country. I hate that guy." She admitted.

Elizabeth grinned. "I bet your glad Itachi's back aren't you?" She teased.

Bella blushed slightly. "No!" She declared with shifty eyes.

Elizabeth's grin disappeared, however, when Bella grinned.

"Well, I bet your glad Hidan is back!" She retorted.

Elizabeth smiled. "You bet I am! Sasori, Deidara, and Kakuzu too!" She said happily. Bella sweatdropped, then looked back at her book and flipped the page. Her eyes widened.

"Elizabeth, come look at this." She said. Elizabeth laid her book down and walked quickly over to her.

Bella held the book out to her, and Elizabeth took it, looking at the title of the section as she did. It read: "Traveling of the Dimensions and Universes". Her eyes widened to softballs size.

"I'll keep this in my pouch." Elizabeth said airily. She grasped the small pouch at her side and opened it, then slid the book into it. Each leader had a pouch with a spell placed on it to make them both bottomless and weightless.

Suddenly, the doors flew open with a gust of wind. And the air ruler, Amy, came running in with Mary Grace, the Earth ruler, right behind her. They came to stand on either side of Bella and Elizabeth.

"We have a major breach. The Dark's are inside. Our defenses are on the way," Amy reported.

"But they won't be here for about 8 minutes." Mary Grace added.

Bella and Elizabeth glanced at each other and nodded.

"Then we have no choice but to fight." Bella said. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a silver and white staff with a blade at the end; Elizabeth pulled out her set of twin blades; Amy got her sai off her hip; and Mary Grace pulled her numchucks out from behind her.

"Bella, you know how they fight. What are we to expect?" Amy asked.

"Stay away from anything flying that's black." Bella answered simply keeping her eyes trained on the door.

They could hear the footsteps in the hall…..

(Elizabeth POV)

We each dropped into a fighting position right as a sea of black clothing and pale faces appeared in front of us. The Darks stopped right in the doorway and we each held our ground.

"Remove yourselves form our home," Mary Grace started.

"Or we'll do it for you." I finished.

(Normal POV)

"It's not very hospitable to be so rude to your guests….."

Bella froze at the sound of that voice.

The crowd of Dark's parted, and a guy with black emo hair walked forward.

"Hello Mark." Bella growled. The man chuckled.

"Nice to see you, traitor. And to think I used to look up to you….. so pitiful…." Mark trailed off. "But, we did not come here to chat. We came here to get rid of you 4." He said.

Elizabeth's eyes hardened into a glare so sharp, that it could through diamonds like a knife through butter.

"Then you better be prepared for one hell of a battle." She said darkly.

Mark fake smiled. "You know it."

Then, all hell broke loose.

Bella and Mark launched themselves at each other, while Mary Grace, Amy and Elizabeth ran toward the crowd. The sound of metal hitting metal resounded around the room like a car crash.

Elizabeth had 6 opponents surrounding her. Smiling to herself, she braced her feet on the ground, gripped her swords and spun around on the balls of her feet. Flames danced around her as she did so, causing some of the Dark's clothes to catch on fire. Those who weren't burned were hit by her swords.

As she stood, there was a shout of, "The troops are here!"

That's when it happened.

A large explosion came from Bella's direction and a body came flying at Elizabeth. She recognized it to be an unconscious Bella. She put her arms up to catch her, but Bella had already gathered too much momentum. So when Elizabeth tried to catch her, the impact sent them flying backwards and through the glass of the window.

Seeing as how the Archives are at the top of the building, they were now in a freefall towards the ground.

"Bella!!" "Elizabeth!!"

Elizabeth began fumbling with her pouch. When she got it open, she pulled the book out, having to struggle to keep a-hold of it. She held the page with her desired spell on it, open, and then reached for Bella's arm.

Pulling her friend closer to herself, Elizabeth placed both they're hands on the page and closed her eyes.

"By the power of Water and Fire, I command thee….." she whispered repeatedly.

The ground was coming fast…..

The book began to glow a rainbow of colors and then suddenly, darkness.

--

Don't own Naruto! But I do own my OC'S!

I think this is one of my most well-written things yet. R&R please NO FLAMES PLEASE! Those make me sad and then you don't get a cookie!

Hope you liked it!


	2. AUTHORS NOTE! READ DAMNIT!

A/N:

Ok as much as people seem to hate it, I haven't updated in a LONG TIME. The reasons for this are:

I recently started high school and it's been hell.

I'm currently grounded and had to sneak on to write this.

WRITERS BLOCK IS HELL!

This are my reasons, and if you don't like it, KISS *** ! XD JK

But seriously I will try to update as soon as I'm able. Bear with me a bit longer people.


End file.
